


Making Him Jealous

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @damalseer ok this could be a one shot or something but what did MoC!Dean, Crowley and Demon!Reader do that summer/quality time together? or what if D!R is/was bff with Crowley? angst/fluff/smut your choice





	Making Him Jealous

Walking into the bar, your eyes scanned over everyone until you spotted him. A grin grew on your face as you moved through the people that were in your way. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Heya, sweetie.” You grinned, slipping to his side and sitting on the barstool. Glancing at the bartender, you motioned him to get closer. “Whiskey, please. It’s on him.” You motioned to your best friend.

“Well, hello to you, too, love.” Crowley chuckled. Perkiest demon he’d ever met.

You spotted the green eyed man looking between the two of him and you shifted to be able to see him better. Looking at Crowley, you mock pouted. “Shame on you. Replacing me.” You sighed, nodding your thanks as you were handed your whiskey. “At least it was with someone attractive.”

Crowley shook his head. “Squirrel, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Squirrel.”

“So you’re the famous ‘Squirrel’.” You picked up your drink and moved to sit next to him. Crossing your legs, you looked him over. “Crowley never told me how hot you were. I feel jipped.”

“Bloody hell.” Crowley sighed, sipping his drink.

Dean smirked. “And he didn’t tell me his best friend was _just _my type.”

“Yeah, what type is that?”

“The type that looks like a screamer.”

* * *

After that, it was the three of you. Granted, Crowley had business to attend to, but you and Dean found ways to amuse yourselves. Some nights he’d have you pinned against a back alley wall as he slammed into you, some nights the pair of you would find someone to bring back to the motel with you, some nights he’d sit at the bar, watching some poor man flirt with you, and when he got a bit too touchy, Dean would storm over. He’d either knock him our, or threaten him so badly that the man would be wishing he had. The two of you’d go back to the motel, and have rough, angry sex.

It wasn’t that you were together because you technically weren’t. However, him getting jealous turned you on. So, you used that to your advantage. Dean was up to trying almost everything, and you’d both found some kinks that neither of you had knew you had.

When it was all three of you, you’d sit around drinking. Once you got to know Crowley, you realized how laid back he could be. And why he couldn’t exactly show that side of himself often.

Tonight was a night where Crowley was nowhere to be seen. You were straddling Dean’s lap as he sat on the end of the bed. His hands were on your ass as your lips moved along his neck. “Feel like having some fun tonight?” You breathed before your tongue trailed from his collar bone to his ear.

He groaned, gripping you for a moment. “What did you have in mind?” He growled.

You sucked on his ear lobe. “We go to the bar, and I find some poor sap…” You let your teeth graze his skin lightly. “You watch from the bar as I flirt with him, making him think he has a chance.” You felt the vibrations in his chest from a low growl. “And when he gets brave and tries to put his hands on me, you come over and put the fear of demons in him.” You rolled your hips. “We come back here, and you show me who this pussy belongs to…” Sitting up, you smirked, knowing what you were about to say would make him grin. “While you fuck me into Crowley’s mattress.”

While Crowley was your best friend, you knew how much Dean liked messing with Crowley. And, you had to admit, it was fun risking getting caught. He bit your lip with a smirk. “What’re you waiting for? Get your ass to that bar. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

* * *

You leaned against the pool table, holding the pool stick. As soon as you’d walked in the bar, you’d spotted your target. He was handsome, but not model material. You’d learned his name was Rick, and that he was in his early 30s.

The two of you had been flirting about half an hour when you spotted Dean at the bar. You had no idea how long he’d been there. He winked at you and downed a shot. When it was your shot, you spread your legs hip width apart, and bent at the waist. Both men were in the perfect spot to get a view of your ass. After you hit the ball you stood up and smiled at Rick. “Guess I’m not that good with balls.” You chuckled.

He moved a bit closer. “I don’t know, I’m sure you just need some practice.”

You bit your lip. “Is that an offer?” You asked.

“Do you want it to be?” He leaned his hand on the pool table, his eyes trailing over your body. Rick put a hand on your hip to move you closer.

That was it for Dean. His jaw clenched as he stormed over to where you were. Rick was pulled off of you, Dean glaring at the man. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” He growled.

Licking your lips, you watched Dean. Rick swallowed. “I’m just some guy. We were playing pool.”

Dean punched him in the face before grabbing your hand and dragging you out.

* * *

Dean’s lips were rough on yours as the door to the room opened. His fingers dug into your hips, his foot kicking the door shut behind you. He wasted no time in pulling your shirt over your head, having it land on the lamp. Your head went back as his mouth moved to your neck, biting and sucking on your flesh.

“I swear to God, Dean, you better fuck me right now.” You groaned.

His hand came down on your jean covered ass, hard. “I’ll fuck you when I’m damn good and ready.” He growled, making you whimper. “First, I think I want to make good use of that mouth.”

“Yes, sir.” You smirked, pulling his shirt over his head. Your lips kissed down his chest as you moved to kneel, your hands working on his belt. His green eyes watched you as you pulled them down, his hard cock springing free. You licked up the shaft, your eyes looking up at him. Wrapping your hand around him, you stroked him slowly as you took him in your mouth. You teased him, enjoying the growls you were getting from him. He was getting impatient, and you loved it. Finally, you moved your hands to his hips and took him all the way to your throat.

Dean gripped your hair and started thrusting into your mouth. You wished that your jeans were off because you were aching so bad at the moment. Squirming, you moaned around him. You ran your nails down his bare thighs, enjoying how his cock twitched in your mouth slightly.

He pulled you up and his lips crashed against yours, his hands working on ridding you of your jeans. He shoved them down, along with your underwear. His hands were on your hips as he turned you. “Bend over and show me that ass.” He breathed in your ear, and you could feel his saliva covered cock against your bare ass.

You bent over, hands on the bed. His hands rubbed over the skin of your ass before his hand came down on it. You gasped at the feeling, hearing him chuckle before repeating the action on the other side. “Fuck, Dean.” You moaned, arching your back towards him. Your arousal ran down your inner thighs.

Feeling the head of his cock at your entrance, you glanced over your shoulder at him, needing him. He gripped your hips and pulled you back roughly. Never stopping his movements, he was fucking you, hard, and fast. Now and then, his hand would come down on your ass.

He gripped your hair and pulled you up. His other hand moved to your clit, his mouth on your next. “No one fucks this pussy but _me_.” He growled.

“Just you!” You panted.

Dean’s middle finger rubbed your clit as he continued to thrust into you, your nails digging into his hips. “You’re fucking _mine_.” While he’d active possessive, he’d never claimed you before.

“Yours, Dean!” You cried out while clenching around him.

Wrapping his arm around you, he thrust into a few more times before filling you, his lips kissing up the side of your next.

* * *

The two of you were a tangle of limbs over the next few hours before you straddled him. You sank down on his cock, your hands back on his thighs, letting him see everything. His hands gripped your thighs, as well. 

You lifted yourself up slightly, letting him thrust into you. Your head fell back, a cry escaping your lips. Neither of you had time to react to the door opening, and Crowley walking in. “What in the bloody hell?”


End file.
